dodecadonjonsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Your silence is my favorite sound
Nouvelle précédente : You've had your fun – Il est plus que temps qu’il grandisse. C’est de notre faute, nous l’avons trop gâté, trop encensé et trop favorisé. Maintenant, il est incontrôlable, immature et capricieux, tonna tout bas Tomaru. – Mais c’est notre Akito-chan… – Non, Takara, justement ! Tu dois cesser de le considérer ainsi, ce n’est plus un petit enfant ! Ne l’appelle plus par son nom de naissance, ne l’appelle plus -chan ! Il est probablement trop tard pour en faire un véritable adulte, mais on peut encore éviter d’aggraver les choses. Demain, je lui ferai couper les cheveux, qu’il entre un peu dans l’âge de la majorité. – Pas trop, ça lui va bien… Tomaru secoua la tête en se couchant auprès d’elle sur le futon, ramenant l’édredon sur eux. Il avait toujours loué la clairvoyance de son épouse, sa manière de jauger les gens et le sang-froid calculateur dont elle faisait preuve, mais elle avait toujours été d’une sensibilité aveugle lorsqu’il s’agissait de Reiichi. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir car lui aussi avait traité leur premier enfant, leur héritier, comme une petite divinité, un don du ciel qu’ils avaient couvé avec amour, d’autant qu’il était doué, très doué. Mais il s’était rendu compte qu’à force d’avoir été trop loin dans leur tendance à le porter aux nues, Reiichi était devenu un véritable sale gosse colérique qui piquait des crises dès que quelque chose le contrariait. Encore heureux que ça ne lui arrive que dans le cercle privé… Mais combien de temps avant qu’il ne perde tout sens des réalités ? ---- Je regardai mes mèches de cheveux choir au sol, une à une. La perte de mes cheveux longs cheveux signifiait la fin d’une époque. « Tu as seize ans et tu es marié, Reiichi. L’heure n’est plus à jouer à la fille. » Ça l’arrangeait bien que je “joue à la fille” quand j’abattais les ennemis du Clan grâce à cela… Ma mère avait obtenu que je ne sois pas non plus tout ras et qu’il me reste malgré tout un peu de longueur pour habiller mon beau visage. La fin d’une époque, oui… Mon père avait apparemment décidé d’être sur mon dos à présent et de remettre en question tout ce que j’avais décidé de faire. Je n’avais pas mérité ça, je faisais toujours tout comme il fallait. Sen et Mitsuki étaient toujours au Dojo, EUX. Sen avait trois ans de moins que moi, mais à son âge, je passai mon gempukku. Mitsuki avait au moins l’excuse d’avoir cinq ans de moins que moi. Père était injuste avec moi. Je jetai un regard noir à mon père par en dessous mes cils, bouillonnant d’une rage froide. ---- Un mois. C’est le temps pendant lequel j’avais pu m’échapper avant que mon père ne me jette presque littéralement dans la chambre de ma toute nouvelle épouse, que j’avais soigneusement évitée jusque là. « Et tu n’as pas intérêt à sortir de là tant que tu n’as pas consommé ton mariage ! », avait-il dit. Aux repas, on nous portait des plateaux contenant des mets soi-disant aphrodisiaques. Hahaha… Comme si j’allais aimer le corps des femmes après trois douzaines d’huîtres assaisonnées de poudre de perlimpinpin. Je restai obstinément dans mon coin de la chambre, le plus loin possible de ma femme – dont j’avais fini par retenir le prénom : Asami – pendant les trois premiers jours. Mais j’étouffai ainsi enfermé, j’avais besoin de liberté pour être heureux, je n’en pouvais plus de rester ainsi prisonnier en sachant que mon père devait probablement laisser des domestiques traîner dans le coin, à l’affût du moindre son qui indiquerait des relations sexuelles pour le lui rapporter. Psychopathe. J’envisageai une seconde de simuler tout seul les bruits en question – j’avais prouvé par le passé que je pouvais donner à ma voix toute sorte d’inflexions, dont un timbre féminin des plus crédibles – mais Poiss- Asami ne se prêterait probablement pas au jeu vu comment elle me dévorait du regard. Tsk. Finalement, le mieux à faire, c’était sûrement de prendre un moment pour me chauffer tout seul, expédier l’affaire au plus vite en faisant en sorte qu’elle la ferme pendant que j’imaginais ce qui me plaisait et ce serait réglé. Depuis le matin, j’avais exigé que l’on me fournisse abondamment en saké et je buvais coupe sur coupe jusqu’à être quasiment ivre, mais pas trop, afin d’être capable d’accomplir l’impossible. Je soupirai après ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole pendant tout ce temps, assis en tailleur sur le tatami, face à un coin de la chambre : – Ça ne me plaît absolument pas mais je vais devoir te féconder à un moment ou un autre. Pour cela, je dois VRAIMENT faire en sorte de t’oublier complètement donc ferme-la et laisse-moi me préparer. – D’acco- – J’AI DIT LA FERME !, m’écriai-je en tapant du plat de la main sur le sol et en me retournant vivement, furieux. Asami se ramassa un peu sur elle-même, visiblement blessée et pinça les lèvres comme pour me signifier qu’elle ne parlerait plus. Je n’aurai pas dû crier. Oh, pas pour ne pas la chahuter, ça m’était égal, mais parce que l’incident pouvait être rapporté à mon père. Je grognai : – Mets-toi à quatre pattes et retrousse ton kimono sur les hanches. Rabat-le sur ta tête si tu peux, même. J’avais toujours trouvé le corps des femmes répugnant. La seule femme que je trouvais belle, parfaite et attirante, c’était moi lorsque j’étais travesti. Je fermai les yeux et tâchai de faire abstraction de la réalité qui allait suivre. Non. J’étais chez un de mes amants, c’était avec lui que j’allais coucher, comme je l’avais déjà fait. Je visualisais des fantasmes excitants, d’anciennes parties de jambes en l’air particulièrement stimulantes cependant que je me masturbais. Heureusement que j’avais des standards très bas en termes de honte parce que c’était vraiment gênant comme situation. Sans parler du moment où je finis par me lever pour me précipiter à l’aveuglette vers là où j’avais laissé Asami pour la pénétrer à tâtons. Si je voyais ses organes féminins, c’en était fini de mon érection. J’essayais de ne pas penser au ridicule de la scène si j’avais été un observateur extérieur et je m’employai à lui donner des coups de reins qui – je l’espérai vivement – me feraient éjaculer rapidement. Pas si rapidement en fait… Je continuai à laisser mes penser vagabonder vers des étreintes plus masculines, l’alcool aidant, jusqu’à ce qu’Asami ait le malheur de laisser échapper un gémissement horriblement féminin. Je plaquai aussitôt ma main sur sa bouche et sifflai : – Pitié, ferme ta gueule… Je gardai ma main contre sa bouche afin de m’assurer de ne plus l’entendre. J’aurais dû la bâillonner avant de commencer… Je le saurais pour les prochains héritiers si jamais je devais en refaire. Cette greluche avait intérêt à être vraiment très fertile parce que je n’allais pas remettre ça trois fois par mois non plus ! Je me concentrai plus assidûment sur des pensées excitantes et au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je parvins enfin à avoir un « orgasme ». Le plus pourri de ma vie, qui ne serait jamais arrivé si je n’avais pas eu l’esprit plus léger grâce à l’alcool. Je me retirai et passai rapidement un yukata avant de sortir de la chambre, la démarche robotique et malaisée. Me laver. Vite. Je puais la femme. Si je n’avais pas bu, je pense que mon esprit aurait été occupé par un long cri mental strident qui exprimait toute ma détresse et mon dégoût. Plus que jamais, j’étais convaincu que les relations sexuelles entre hommes et femmes pour le plaisir étaient totalement dépourvues de sens et de beauté, impures. Je savais que la plupart de ceux qui suivaient ce principe de vie ne répugnaient pas autant que moi à s’allonger avec des femmes, mais personnellement, cela m’était presque insurmontable, comme je venais de l’expérimenter. Qu’est-ce que les femmes pouvaient comprendre aux hommes ? Quant aux femmes, il n’y avait rien à comprendre à leur sujet. Je gagnai la salle de bain et retirai mon yukata que je jetai dans un coin. Je m’assis sur le petit tabouret prévu à cet effet et, après m’être versé un petit baquet d’eau sur la la tête, entrepris de me décrasser méticuleusement avec une éponge et une brosse, presque comme si je comptais m’arracher la peau. J’avais l’impression désagréable de m’être imposé un viol et un goût amère de bile me remonta dans la gorge. Je respirai profondément pour essayer de me calmer et me pliai en deux pour poser mon front sur mes genoux, entourant mes cuisses avec mes bras. Je me balançai doucement, comme pour me bercer. Tout va bien. C’est fait. Je n’aurais plus besoin d’y retourner avant un moment. Cette saleté a intérêt à tomber enceinte, sinon je la tue. Après être resté un long moment immobile, je commençais à avoir froid et je me dépliai afin d’entrer dans la baignoire qui était régulièrement entretenue et chauffée par les domestiques au cas où quelqu’un voudrait l’utiliser. Je m’assurais de toujours aller au bain avant Asami ou Sen et si ce n’était pas le cas, j’exigeai que l’on changeât l’eau. La seule que je tolérais, c’était ma mère, qui m’avait toujours adoré, comme cela devait être. Ma mère était la seule femme qui fût digne de mon respect et de ma gentillesse. Bon sang, c’est ça qu’il me fallait. Je sortis en vitesse de la baignoire, me séchai et remis mon yukata dans la précipitation avant de courir comme un dératé vers les appartements de ma mère. Si Père se fichait de mes états d’âme, Mère les comprendrait, elle. J’avais toujours été son petit préféré, son premier enfant dont elle était si fière. Sa face publique était sérieuse, pragmatique, analysant les gens en fonction de ce qu’ils pourraient lui rapporter. Mais elle avait toujours eu un faible pour moi et je ne l’avais jamais déçue. J’ouvrai brusquement la porte fusuma. Je la vis assise en seiza lever vers moi un visage surpris par mon entrée fracassante. Elle faisait de l’arrangement floral. Je m’exclamai, presque à bout de souffle, la détresse visible sur mon visage démasqué : – Mère ! Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de m’interroger, je me blottis dans son giron, les bras passés autour de sa taille. Bayushi Takara glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, qu’elle se mit à caresser doucement comme lorsque j’étais enfant. Alors comme lorsque j’étais enfant, je me laissais aller à pleurer, en silence. – Allons, allons, Aki- Reiichi… Tu as fait ce que t’a demandé ton père ? Je hochai la tête avec un petit gémissement piteux. Ma mère reprit en continuant de passer ses doigts dans ma chevelure : – C’est bien. Tu as été courageux et responsable, Reiichi. Tu as fait ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour le Clan et je suis fière de toi, comme toujours. Même si c’était difficile, tu as su faire preuve d’abnégation et s’il y a un enfant qui naît, je serai encore plus fière de toi, Rei-chan. Il te suffira de produire un ou deux héritiers de plus pour la sécurité, mais dans l’intervalle, fais ce que tu veux, mon chéri. Tu sais que je te soutiendrai toujours… Je déglutis en m’agrippant plus étroitement à elle : – Oui. Je… Je t’aime, Mè- Maman. Je fermai les yeux et la laissai caresser mes cheveux et mon visage jusqu’à ce que je sois enfin apaisé. Je me redressai et ma mère essuya mes joues. Je l’enlaçai tendrement pendant un moment avant de m’en détacher. J’étais de nouveau d’attaque à présent et surtout, maintenant que j’avais fait ce que j’avais à faire, j’étais de nouveau libre de vaquer à mes occupations. ---- Un cri. Le premier cri. Celui du premier souffle d’air qui pénètre les poumons pour en ressortir aussitôt. De l’autre côté de mon épouse qui venait d’accoucher de notre premier enfant, je toisai mon père dont l’attention était concentrée sur le bébé. Un fils. Elle était là, ta descendance et comme d’habitude, j’avais réussi. Je réussissais toujours. J’avais presque dix-sept ans et j’appelai mon premier fils Kohaku, comme l’ambre. thumb|300px|Historians will some day write great tales of Akodo’s bravery and Doji’s charm, while we, who lurk in shadows, will be the villains in their stories. Tricksters and liars: those will be our roles|centre Retour à la fiche de Bayushi Reiichi